


Fireball

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Granny's Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you always like it spicy?” Ruby leaned over the counter, shirt unbuttoned so Emma could see her necklace dip into her cleavage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Ruby - cinnamon.

“Do you always like it spicy?” Ruby leaned over the counter, shirt unbuttoned so Emma could see her necklace dip into her cleavage. 

Emma startled, nearly spilling her drink all over her white shirt.  “Sorry, what?”

Ruby giggled, smiling wide with her white teeth and red lips.  “Your drinks!  You like cinnamon in your cocoa, so you must like a little fire with your booze.”  With a wicked grin, she reached under the counter and brought out a bottle of Fireball cinnamon whisky.

“You know, where I’m from, diners don’t sell alcohol.” Emma leaned back in her chair, enjoying the quiet night.  Everyone was over at the Rabbit Hole on Saturdays, so the diner was usually pretty empty.

“Storybrooke sure is special, isn’t it?” Ruby sashayed over to the front door and flicked the sign to _closed_ before grabbing the bottle and sitting on top of the counter, smooth legs a mile long dangling between the barstools.  “So, are we having fun tonight or what?”

Emma smiled and stood up.  “I think we’ll do just fine.”  She grabbed Ruby’s strong legs on the outside of her thighs and slid between them, letting Ruby twine her arms around her neck.  “You gonna pour us some shots?”

Ruby shook her head, looking up into Emma’s eyes.  She kissed Emma soft on the lips, leaving a smudge of hot red lipstick.  “This first.”


End file.
